Mitchie gets sick
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Mitchie gets sick swimming in the lake and Shane and her mom become closer to her taking care of her. Shane starts acting like family. Connie sees that Shane really cares about her daughter and loves her and wants to help take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mitchie is walking back to her cabin after going swimming in the lake and Caitlyn,Peggy,and Ella see and find her.

''hey Mitchie!'' Caitlyn says

''hey.'' Mitchie says

''you okay?'' Peggy asks her

''yea why?'' Mitchie questions them

''because you don't look so good.'' Ella tells her

Mitchie just shrugs ''I'm fine guy's really. I'm just gonna go back to the Cabin and take a shower and lay down for a little bit.'' Mitchie tells them

''okay well we'll see you later at dinner I guess.'' Caitlyn says

''okay.'' Mitchie says and walks away

Shane finds her.

'' Mitchie...Mitchie!'' he says

Mitchie just hugs him.

''oh you okay?'' he asks her

Mitchie just shakes her head against his chest.

''what's wrong?'' he asks her

Mitchie just shrugs ''feel sick.'' she tells him weakly

''you probably just got too much sun today. Why don't you go lay down and I will come and check in on you later?'' he questions her

Mitchie just nods ''okay.'' she says and walks back to her cabin to shower get into her pajamas and lays down on her bunk bed and falls asleep

at dinner Shane shows up at the table.

''hey guys have you seen Mitchie?'' he asks them

''no she never made it to dinner.'' Caitlyn tells him

''okay thanks.'' he says and goes to find Mitchie and sees Connie on the way to Mitchie's cabin

''hey Shane where's Mitchie?'' Connie asks him

''in her cabin she's like sick or something I don't know.'' he tells her

''she's what?'' Connie asks him

''comne on!'' she tells him and runs over to Mitchie's cabin with him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connie runs to the door and opens it.

''ah I don't know if I can go in there.'' Shane says

''it's okay you can. I'm sure Brown would understand on this one come on.'' she tells him and sees how miserable Mitchie is

''Mitchie!'' she says concerned and goes over to the bed and shakes her gently

''Mitchie baby come on wake up.'' Connie tels her

Mitchie tries to wake herself up.

''Mom?'' Mitchie says

''yea yea how are you feeling baby?'' Connie asks her

''sha...ane.'' she says

''yea he's here too.'' she tells her

Shane bends down by her side ''hey Mitch.'' he says and strokes her forehead

Connie feels her forehead ''she's burning up can you go get me some water and ice for her please?'' she asks him

''yea sure anything.'' he tells her

''here take her water bottle.'' Connie tells him and reaches over and grabs the water bottle and hands it to him

Shane leaves with it go to and find some water in the mess hall.

Caitlyn sees him and gets up from her table and starts to walk over towards him ''shane!'' she says

Shane looks up from getting some water for Mitchie.

''shane is Mitchie ok?'' Caitlyn asks him

''no she's really really sick.'' Shane tells her

''oh no with what?'' she asks him

''we don't know yet.'' he tells her

''well is she or do you think she will be able to preform at final jam?'' Caitlyn asks him

Shane just shrugs and looks at her ''I don't know.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

''I really should bring this this to and get back to Mitchie.'' he tells her

''right okay go tell her to feel better for us.'' she tells him

''I will.'' he tells her and heads back over to Mitchie's cabin 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Shane gets back to the cabin he sees Connie holding up Mitchie against her in bed.

''hey sweetie here.'' he says handing Mitchie the water bottle

''drink sweetie.'' Connie tells her

Connie helps her get some water inside her helping her hold the water bottle.

''gotta lay down.'' Mitchie says

''how are you feeling sweetie?'' Shane asks her

Mitchie just shrugs and opens his arms to him.

Connie smiles and gets up and Shane sits down next to her and gives her a hug holding onto her.

Mitchie relaxes against him.

Shane rubs her back softly.

Mitchie closes her eyes.

''okay so are you good in here with her for now?'' Connie asks him

''yea.'' Shane tells her

''okay I need to go check on dinner.'' Connie tells him

''okay.'' Shane says

''okay.'' she says and leaves the cabin

Mitchie shivers and complains ''sha..ane.'' she groans

''what sweetie what's a matter?'' he asks him

''gotta get sick.'' she tells him

''you do?'' he questions her

Mitchie just nods covering her mouth.

''ah shoot.'' he says and grabs a towel on the floor because he can't find anything else

Mitchie throws up in it.

Shane turns away and grabs a bag and Mitchie throws the towel in the bag and he helps Mitchie lay down and covers her with a blanket and brings the bag and puts it on the side of the cabin so no one can smell it.

Shane comes back in ''Mitch..'' he says softly

''hmm?'' she groans

''here sweetie try and drink some water to rehydrate.'' he tells her

Mitchie turns her head away.

''come on sweetie you gotta drink.'' he tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night the door opens and Shane goes over to it.

''hey do you guys think you could possibly find somewhere else to sleep tonight?'' he asks Caitlyn,Ella and Peggy

''Mitchie is really contagious right now.'' Shane tells them

''oh um yea sure thing.'' Caitlyn tells him

''okay good.'' he says

''so how is she?'' Caitlyn asks him

Shane just shurgs ''I don't know she won't keep anything down.'' he tells them

Mitchie groans and rubs her head.

Shane looks over at her ''okay so do you guys think you can get your stuff quitely and then go?'' he asks them

''yea sure come on guys.'' Caitlyn says to Ella and Peggy

they all go over to thier bunks and get thier stuff.

Shane sits next to Mitchie and strokes her head.

After the girls all get thier stuff they leave the cabin.

Mitchie moves her head onto Shane's lap.

Shane keeps stroking her head ''shh baby relax sleep.'' he tells her

Mitchie cries in pain on his lap and cries herself to sleep

Connie comes in at the end of the night.

''hey how'd everything go?'' she asks him

''okay she threw up so at least she's getting whatever it is in her out.'' he tells her

''she probably just digested a lot of the water.'' he tells her

''you must be exhausted.'' she says

''no not really. I would just like to stay with her the rest of thenight but I don't think that I can do that.'' he says

''no you can't.'' she tells him

''where are the girls?'' she asks him

''oh I sent them to another cabin to sleep tonight so they don't get sick with whatever this bug is that she has.'' he tells her

''good thinking.'' Connie tells him 


End file.
